fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. McDoBad-The Internet's Wayward Mad Scientist
Name: Dr. McDobad, the Unstable Chemist. Dr. McDobad is an infamous mad scientist inside the Last Light Consortium with a reckless abandon for unpredictable experiments. He runs his own pay-per-view show called What Could Possibly Go Wrong where he performs experiments at the requests of his viewers. The LLC consider him to be a great source of comedy relief because he has cheated death 809 times over the fifteen years he has run his show. However, he recently shut his show down because he decided to participate in a beta testing project in the name of science! The best way he decided to make use of the equipment he was given was to test it on the Varelsi and anyone else who wanted to be burned, electrocuted, corroded, frozen, nauseated or hemorrhaged. And he does this all in the name of Science! Health: 1009 Shields: 300 Role: Supporter/Territorial/Healer/Complex Weapon: Portable Chemist’s Station: Dr. McDobad uses a chemical spray gun to deal damage to enemies and can empower his active chemical abilities to produce a super chemical effect. The spray gun can only hold 20 units of gas and only deals 8 damage per second. Ability 1: Daisy Shredder: McDobad tosses a firebomb which burns enemies in a radius when it hits the ground or comes into contact with an enemy. It deals 26 damage per second for 8 seconds and 54 damage if it hits an enemy. I Have No Idea causes Daisy Shredder to cause an explosion which covers double its radius dealing 150 damage, but it ends the ability early. Ability 2: Lazarus Vector: McDobad throws a chemical solution at an enemy dealing 50 damage or the ground which releases a healing gas for 6 seconds. Teammates standing in the area of effect gain 22 health regeneration. I Have No Idea causes Lazarus Vector to double its health regeneration rate. Ultimate: Electric Juice: McDobad drops a large beaker at a selected area and deals 180 damage to enemies every two seconds for 8 seconds. Teammates standing in the area have 75 shield energy returned to them during each pulse of lightning. I Have No Idea causes the lightning to arc between enemies, dealing 30% of the damage with each pulse. Talent: I Have No Idea: McDobad’s primary chemical attack causes his area of effect attacks to super combine with explosive results. Augmentation Paths: Super Duper Mad Scientist and Not Mad Just Eccentric. Super Duper Mad Scientist Level 1: Increase McDobad’s chemical spray gun capacity. +7 ammo units. Level 2: Daisy Shredder slows enemies who pass through its area. 2 second slow duration. Level 3: Increase the healing rate of Lazarus Vector for McDobad. +20% increased health regen for McDobad. Level 4: If an enemy is hit by McDobad’s primary attack, they take amplified damage when they step into his ability areas of effect. +16% amplified damage. Level 5: Enemies take 12 damage per second if they step inside Lazarus Vector. Level 6: Daisy Shredder’s super combine knocks enemies back. Level 7: Increase the range of McDobad’s spray gun. +30% range. Level 8: Increases the damaging effects of I Have No Idea. +15% damage bonus. Level 9: Reduce the cooldown of Daisy Shredder if it super combines. -25% cooldown. Level 10: Electric Juice’s duration is increased. +4 seconds. Not Mad Just Eccentric Level 1: Lazarus Vector’s duration is increased. +3 seconds. Level 2: Daisy Shredder can super combine twice, but its damage is reduced. 60% damage per super combine. Level 3: Increase the healing rate for teammates when in Lazarus Vector’s area of effect. +25% health regen per second. Level 4: In addition to increasing the amount of healing done, McDobad’s spray gun also increases the radius of Lazarus Vector the longer it is exposed. Up to 40% increased radius. Level 5: Enemies who leave Daisy Shredder’s area of effect suffer damage over time. 44 damage per second for 2 seconds. Level 6: If an enemy is sprayed by McDobad’s spray gun and they set foot inside either Daisy Shredder or Electric Juice’s area of effect, they set off the super combine effect. Level 7: McDobad’s spray gun deals increased health damage. +22% health damage. Level 8: Increase the beneficial effects of I Have No Idea. +20% positive bonuses. Level 9: Reduce Lazarus Vector’s cooldown equal to the number of seconds it was under the effects of I Have No Idea. Up to 6 seconds off cooldown time. Level 10: Electric Juice heals teammates for 125 health in addition to shield energy with each pulse.